A different light
by LovelyGirl51
Summary: What would happen if Kenzi turned out to be not so human after all? What would she go through? This is the story of Kenzi seeing things through a Different light. She go's through choosing a side and finding love. Hale/Kenzi/Dyson/Vex. Rating will change [rewriting]
1. Chapter 1

Ok, I know I have other stories but I just cant get this one out of my head.

Not really set during any of the episodes, but I would say during season one and I'm sorry if the events skip around or don't happen I will try to get it as organized as possible.

So the though is: What would happen if Kenzi finds out that she is a fae, she has to choose between the sides and she finds love on the way, but what kind of Fae is she? How did she turn into a Fae? This is the story of the human girl who turned out not so human, and how she starts to see things through a different light, a supernatural light. This is her story.

XLost GirlXXXXXXX

"You are so cheating!" Kenzi said staring at Dyson. "Just superior genetics" Dyson said, Kenzi just wanted to wipe his smirk right off his face.

"Again cheating." she replied.

"It's not cheatin-" Dyson were suddenly cut of by a loud noise coming from the back of the bar. Kenzi saw a huge red guy with horns on his shiny bald head, he was dressed in typical biker gear, big boats, leather jacket, and leather pants.

He was screaming words, that by the way he was saying them made her really glad she couldn't understand them.

"Whats up with the Big Red over there?" She asked Dyson as she looked over at him.

"Rage Demon, they get mad at the slightest things." Dyson spoke to her in his gruff voice.

I always found him attractive but she didn't think it would go anywhere seeing as the Fae thought of the humans as one of their food groups, well that and he was seeing Bo.

"I never would have guessed that." I repealed sarcastically.

She turned back to look at the Rage Demon, she was slightly creeped out by the fact that he was staring right at her.

"Well that's creepy" I said looking at him warily, hoping he would not eat me.

"Why is he staring at me, it is a he right because if that's a girl I would hate to see what the men looked like." She said never taking her eyes of the advancing Rage demon.

"Rage demons have a weakness for humans, they find humans fascinating, but they tend to kill them, so it's kind of a bad situation for all parties." Dyson said making a move to stand in front of her, but before he could the Rage Demon let out a feral growl and pounced at her before Dyson or Hale, who had started towards he when he saw what had captured the Rage Demons attention, could get to her.

He crushed her to his chest and started to growl at anyone who came close, of course she was guessing at that last part seeing as she could not see anything.

"Hey, big red, let g-go, you are cr-crushing m-me!" She tried to scream at him, but it as really hard seeing as he was cutting off her air supply, though again she was guessing it was a gut seeing as Dyson never said if it was or not.

If anything it made him hold on tighter, now she knew what Dyson said about killing the human they were with, they had no self control.

Kenzi kept thinking about how this was it, she was going to die, the sounds were starting to fade, and the red she saw was starting to turn black, she could barely breath and her head was staring to pound, like a hangover without the fun part of getting drunk.

Suddenly she felt a tingling in her hands, then her arms, rapidly spreading across her body.

She heard a loud roar and the constricting vice gripes around her suddenly gone.

The last thing she saw was a bright light of many colors engulfing her, spreading behind her eye lids, and then pain, and a lot of it. Of course that didn't last very long as the pain quickly knocked her out.

XLost GirlXXXXXXXX

When Kenzi woke up the first thing she registered was that she was in a hospital, but not just any hospital she was in the Lauren's hospital.

The next thing, and this one really freaked her out was that she was mildly glowing.

"What's happening?" She whispered in a slightly scratchy voice meaning she could not have been asleep very long.

"Well, from the information and the test I have run I would say that you just turned into a Fae." She jumped when she heard the doc's voice float threw the air.

"How is that even possible?" Kenzi asked bewildered.

"I don't know all I know is that you are now a Fae, a very strong fae."

"What kind of Fae am I?"

"Well I don't know for certain there are a number of things that could produce a light like that, but seeing as the Rage Demon had a severe lack of rage when he was brought in, i would make a guess that you are an empath. A very powerful Fae once fully developed. I don't know a lot about empaths but I do know that you can influence the emotions of those around you, and empath Fae are very smart creatures, they are mostly councilors to the leaders of the Fae community for their knowledge. But other then that I have never meet a empath Fae before, so I cant really tell you anything more."

"Are you serious, I cant be a fae my parents are human and I have never had any supernatural qualities." I spoke.

"Well from what I have seen of you and learned, is that you give good advice, and you are a very smart person and you seem to have a calming effect on those around you. My guess as to why your power never showed before might be because you have never needed it, really needed it." The Doc said back to me.

"Does this mean I have to choose a side?"

XXXXXXXX

Tell me what you think!


	2. Note

Not a second chapter but there is a poll on my profile, please vote on who you want Kenzi to be with.


	3. Chapter 2 Are you lost?

A Different Light Chapter 2

xxx

Sorry for taking so long the plan was to update by valentines but my sister to get her wisdom teeth removed and I had to take care of her, and then I broke my wrist, which totally suck's by the way.

xxxx

'Oh shit' was a thought that was currently bouncing around my gorgeous head, 'if I have to choose does that mean I have to work for that assho-' "Kenzi?" I was rudely interrupted form my inner me.

"Hmm? What?" "Are you okay I know it's probably a big shock to suddenly find out your a fay, so it's understandable if yo-" I just had to interrupt her, I mean how could she possibly know what it's like to suddenly turn Fay, something /some people that have tried to both eat you and kill you on several occasions, well technically humans were the cause of the foot soup seeing as it was a humans foot, but then again it was a, um... Basilisk! That caused him to die and lead to me getting infected/poisoned.

"A big shock, try finding out that you just turned into something that hates you, and tries to eat you."

"Well, technically you have always been a Fay you just didn't know it, and they wont eat you now, you're not a human."

"Awesome" I hope she could hear the sarcasm dripping out of my word.

"I think it is, awesome that is, I mean think of all the things I could learn about you, like why you gift never showed before" "Heaven knows iv'e needed them before" She ignored me though and continued to rant, science this and science that, and tissue sample thi- "Whoa, hole that Fay, tissue sample? like you need to stick a needle in me? Cause that is not happening, I hate needles."

" You wont even feel it, just think about the possibilities" And iv'e lost her, but I would rather run naked through the halls of this stupid palace like place then let her anywhere near me with a needle, and her cold hands, how Bo can stand those I don't know, though I guess she was a little distracted, sucubusing, I wonder if that's a word?

" Hey were's Bo-Bo, and Dyson, and my main squeeze Hale?" I thought that it was odd that they weren't in here as I am the most important person in their life, and no I am not being conceited, I happen to know that I am awesome.

"Oh, um well they are talking to the Ash about Fay stuff."

"Meaning me." I snarked out, I hate when people think that I don't know anything.

"Um, well it not like this happens a lot." She replied looking kind of deflated.

"Can I have a moment?" So I can get out of this Fay hell hole.

"Sure I have to go look at your blood sample."

"What blood sample?"

"Well, I needed to know what happened. It was purely used for scientific research."

"You mean so you could, you know what never mind, just give me a moment."

"Sure." With that she pivoted on her feet and left in a swirl of white, probably eager to get back to my weird ass blood, though on the plus side she closed the white's curtains.

"Ow." I mumbled as I tore out one of the needles.

"OK, need to be more carful with that." I again mumbled as pain and a little blood started to appear where I had ripped the needle out.

Carefully I started to remove the another needle, that I had no idea why it was there, I thought they only needed one.

When I finished that tedious task I removed the breathing tube that went around by cheeks and meet under my nose so the two prongs went up my nose, which is not a very comfortable feeling.

Then I removed the thing that emitted a red light, whatever that thing was, when it suddenly emitted a loud bleep sound, so I scrambled to put it back on.

Finally after I was sure that I was unhooked form all the weird machines, minus the bleep machine, which I now know is a heart monitor.

I slowly got up from the scratchy sheets, and struggled to stand for a minute.

"Come on Kenzi you can do this, you are so close, maybe if you're lucky you can over hear a certain conversation. Great now I'm talking to myself, you know that is the first sign of insanity." Oh wait I'm already a weird Fay, that has suddenly become a science experiment, I have feelings for my BFF's ex-lover, what's going insane to top it all off.

Looking around I found the cord for the screeching machine and bent down hurting my already tender ribs and having to make sure the back of my gown and sunk down to my knees and kind of shuffled to pull it, making it turn off immediately. Though one the plus side at least the floor was squeaky clean.

As I was slowly standing up I noticed a pair of green looking scrub's sitting on a table just out side of the curtain.

Straitening to a semi-strait state, I walked over to the curtain and slowly peaked out the crake and looked around, strangely having better eye sight, I could see all the specks of dust dancing around in the air.

Slowly shuffling out of the little area I made my way to the scrubs.

"What are you doing?" I stopped and tilted my head to the right to see the nurse. She has brown hair up in a severe bun and she has gray eyes, she has on dark green scrubs with a gray long sleeved under it as I could see the sleeves sticking out. She has a thing build kind of looking like a guy, with a little boobage, and she has on white Nike tennis shoes. She spoke not with the usual disgust that the Fay's usually had, but with respect, it was strangely awesome. I could also feel a strange feeling going through me, I felt a sense of respect wash over me, and wonderment, not to mention a little bit of happiness. It took me a minute to realize that these feeling where not my own. Putting that aside for a minute I said.

"Um, I just wanted to get out of this dress, it's really uncomfortable."

"Sure, anything I can do to make you more comfortable."

Wow, this is what I get for being a Fay, I like it.

She zipped around a table and made her way over to the green Scrub's. Picking them up off the table she hurried over to me and slowly helped me back over to the little curtained off area, and lead me over to the bed, dropping the scrub's on the bed, she walked over the white curtain and pulled it completely closed.

Turning back around she came over and started to undo the lacing of my gown.

"Whoa, I can do this by myself!" I said as I turned to her and looked at her as if she was crazy, which she was for trying to do that.

" OK, well I will just go make sure no one comes in." She quickly replied blushing a little.

"Okkkaaaayyy." I stretched out undoing the rest of the knots on the gown, letting it fall to the ground.

Turning to face the bed I picked up the bottoms thankful that at least I still had my cute red panties with the white hello kitty's on them, keep that one to yourself. I slowly bent down to put my feet through them, my ribs protesting the entire time, but I refused to make a sound, because I really did not want that nurse to come back.

Slowly, gingerly standing back up I let the elastic in them, slap against my skin, making it tingle slightly.

Reaching for the shirt I slowly put it over my head, my ribs again protesting with the movement.

When the green shirt was on I put my arms down breathing a slow breath of relief when the pain dulled.

Turning I thought about what to do with the nurse, there was no way she would let me leave, Fay or not.

Well, I am a empath, maybe I could make her fall asleep, like over load her with... ugh what's the word, ahh, it doesn't matter, that will never work. But, on the other hand I will never know until I try.

"Might as well." I mudered under my breath hopping she couldn't hear me.

Slowly making my way towards her, trying not to make a sound, I tried to think of how I would do this. I mean I don't know how to work this thing.

Putting my hand on her shoulder I focused on the feeling I wanted her to feel, hopping it would work.

Finally after what seemed like forever I felt her fall out from under my hand, and make a crashing noise when she hit the floor.

Cursing I looked around to see if anyone heard the sound. I could hear someone out side of the room pause and held my breath, quickly letting it out once they continued moving.

I marveled to myself about my new sense of hearing, and eyesight, and even smell, as I could strangely smell the person that had been walking outside the door, it was a man, they had a masculine smell, kind of like a river, and sweat grass, not a totally unpleasant sent, but no where near as good as Dyson's and nowhere near as powerful an Aura, which even with out my gift's, I could just feel it radiating off of his rippling, fit body, with his luscious abs and strong arms, and his growl, oh the things it could do to me.

"Now is not the time for that Kenzi, when you get out of this you will have time to drool over him." I said to my self as I snapped out of my Dyson induced haze.

Making my way over to the lab door, wondering where everyone was, maybe they were in the meeting I was not invited to, which is very rude since it's about me and all.

Peaking my head out the sliding doors when they open I look left and right, then start to head right the way out.

Making it to the next hall I'm about to turn when I pick up a foreign smell, a feminine one, like an overwhelming smell of flowers and an ice smell that burns my nose and the back of my throat, I hear a sound coming my way from the exit hall, as I call it.

Freezing I quickly turn back the way I came and see a little alcove on the wall, just big enough for a Kenzi sized person to fit into, it's hidden behind a tall tree in a plot, I would tell you what tree it was, but I don't speak tree, so you will just have to deal with the mystery of it.

Tucking my self behind the tree and flattening my self against the wall I wait for the person to walk by, hopping that she is not going into the lab, or my jig will be up before I even make it out of the hallway.

As she walks by my eyes start to water form the nose burning smell, I can't stand it, god women ever heard of to much of something is a bad thing, you stink worse then my grandma Yama, and she lived with seven cats by a land fill.

Covering my mouth I wait for her to walk by, when she does I try to hold back my gag but it comes up anyway.

She stops and starts making her way towards me, she pulls back the plant, she has long blond hair and steal Ice blue eyes that just make you want to look away, she has the body of a super model, but she has to much boobage. She is wearing a skin tight barley there shirt, that's yellow in color, making her skin look sickly pale, and she has skin tight jeans on with, I would say 5 1/2 inch heals that I would say are striper heals if I've ever seen them and I have. The Smell is enough to make my throat feel like a forest fire in a drought, and my eyes water even more making my vision go a little blurry. Thinking quickly I reach out and touch her just as she opens her mouth and concentrate on the drowsiness feeling i want her to feel, hopping it works again, I agin feel as she starts to slip to the floor and quickly catch her, much to my ribs displeasure. thinking quickly I shuffle out of my little space and stuff her in there, which was a challenge in it self seeing as her boobs did not want to fit in there, making me have to shove extra hard.

Pulling the plant back in front of the hole I turn around and breath a sigh of relief.

"Well that was close, though on the plus side at least I remembered the word."

I said smiling and started back down to the exit hall.

Xxx

Please Review, they are what gave me the motivation to write this story.

So Dyson is in the lead so far, hurry up and vote if you haven't already, you can go to my profile or you can write it in a review, let me know.

I'm sorry there is not much Kenzi romance going on it this chapter but It's a needed chapter, I promise there will be in the next one. Not to mention a special little treat two.


End file.
